leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V7.7
|Related = * Notas de la versión 7.7 (LAS) * Notas de la versión 7.7 (LAN)|Prev = V7.6|Next = V7.8}} Nuevos aspectos Los siguientes aspectos de campeones han sido añadidos a la Tienda: * ( ) * ( ) Los siguientes iconos han sido agregados a la tienda: ProfileIcon1628 God Fist.png| ProfileIcon1629 Immortal Sight.png| ProfileIcon1630 Astronaut Teemo.png| ProfileIcon1631 Bardnik.png| Los siguientes wards han sido agregados a la tienda: God Fist Ward.jpg| League of Legends V7.7 Corrección de errores * Los campeones ya no salen volando visualmente de la pantalla hacia el cielo si obtienen visión de ellos cuando algunos efectos de desplazamiento los afectan. * Corregido un error en el que algunas habilidades basadas en munición (como ) no consumían una carga si se usaban en el instante en el que se obtenía una carga nueva. * Corregidos un par de interacciones extrañas en las que los escudos de hechizo dejaban algunas habilidades bloqueadas. Monstruos * Daño de ataque básico reducido de 16 a . * Vida aumentada de a . Campeones * ** Ahora cura a todos los aliados cercanos, en lugar de a uno solo. * ** Enfriamiento reducido de segundos a segundos. ** Bonificación de daño de ataques potenciados aumentada de level)}} a level)}}. ** Los súbditos afectados por la habilidad ahora muestran efectos visuales correctos. * ** El efecto de reducir la resistencia mágica del objetivo en durante 3 segundos. ** Los ataques básicos ahora aplican en el objetivo durante 3 segundos. Los objetivos malditos reciben 15% del recibido como . * ** Daño base aumentado de a . ** La tasa de activación del daño ahora ocurre una vez cada medio segundo, en lugar de una vez por segundo. ** Reinicia la duración de . * ** Ahora aplica a los objetivos. * ** Daño de los meeps cambiado de (+20 cada 5 campanillas) a 30 (+15 cada 5 campanillas). ** Ralentización de los meeps cambiado de a . ** Desbloqueo del daño en área de los meeps reducido de 25 campanillas a 15 campanillas. ** Cantidad de campanillas para aumentar el área de efecto de los meeps reducido de 65 campanillas a 35 campanillas. ** Tiempo de recarga de los meeps reducido de a segundos. ** Máximo de meeps aumentado de a . * and ** *** Restauradas algunas partículas faltantes cuando se mataba a un enemigo. * ** Ya no cura cuando la mitad externa golpea a súbditos o monstruos. * ** Duración cambiada de 4 segundos en todos los rangos a segundos. * ** El indicador de muertes ahora sí toma en consideración el poder de habilidad * ** Corregido un error en el que alejar la cámara mientras se retiraba hacía que el sonido se desincronizara. * ** Si Elise lanza Forma Aránica al mismo tiempo que se conecta la , ya no elimina el efecto. ; * ** *** Si Ezreal usa Disparo Místico mientras está afectado por la mejora del aura de , ahora usa correctamente sus propios efectos visuales. ; * ** *** Las primeras part{iculas ya no exceden la longitud de la regla. ; * ** Daño base reducido de 5 level|type = nivel}} a level)|type = nivel}}. * ** Tasa de poder de habilidad aumentada de a . ** Daño de zona del tornado reducido de a . * ** Si Galio se desconecta mientras está volando, ya no pierde su habilidad de atacar unidades y estructuras después de reconectarse. ; * and ** *** Los reemplazos de pedrada de Mega Gnar ya no desaparecen visualmente antes de lo debido. ; * ** Las acumulaciones ya no otorga resistencia mágica. ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** Corregidas las descripciones de Daisy. ; * ** Escudo básico cambiado de a . ** Bonificación de escudo por campeón impactado cambiada de a }}. ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido de a . ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** El ataque potenciado ya no se cancela si su objetivo se aleja del rango durante la carga. * ** Enfriamiento reducido de 6 segundos a 5 segundos. * ** Tasa aumentada de a . ; * ** Enfriamiento aumentado de segundos a segundos. ; * ** Corregidas algunas texturas oscuras que aparecían en escalpelo del ataque básico. * ** *** Corregido un error en el que una partícula al azar aparecía al usar la habilidad. ; * General ** Corregido un error en el que el modelo de Leona no se desvanecía durante su animación de muerte para su aspecto básico y un par de sus otros aspectos. ; * ** Corregido un error en el que Lucian podía hacer un ataque básico durante El Safricio si lanzaba un ataque energizado inmediatamente antes de lanzar la habilidad. ; * ** Corregidas varias instancias en las que el efecto polimorfo no cancelaba o interrumpía correctamente ciertos efectos y actividades ; * ** Si Chispa Final mata a un campeón enemigo, % de su enfriamiento restante se reembolsa. ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** Corregimos un error en el que se estaba reproduciendo el efecto de sonido equivocado para el golpe crítico. ; * ** Corregido un error en el que no consumía correctamente lo escudos de hechizo de los campeones a su paso, pero los desplazaban de todas formas. ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * Estadísticas ** Vida base reducida de a 575. ** Regeneración de vida base reducida de a 7. * ** Tener 5 acumulaciones de visionario mejora la siguiente habilidad usada: *** : +160 de daño y +50 de curación. *** : +1% de velocidad de movimiento y +5% de velocidad de ataque. *** : +40 de daño y +5% de ralentización de velocidad de movimiento. *** : +250 de daño máximo base. ; * ** Corregido un error en el que algunos tipos de daño de campeón enemigo (ejemplos: , , , etc) no terminaban con habilidad. ; * ** Daño base reducido de a . ** Tasa reducida de de bonificación de daño de ataque}} a % de bonificación de daño de ataque}}. ; * ** Tiempo de recarga aumentado de 5 segundos a 6 segundos. ; * ** Ahora tiene un escalado de . ** Tasa del golpe crítico cambiada de % AD}} a . * ** Ya no realiza como daño adicional. ** Ya no tiene un escalado de . ** Enfriamiento aumentado de 14 segundos en todos los rangos a . ; * ** Corregidas algunas texturas estropeadas en las garras. ; * ** El enfriamiento ya no se reinicia si se interrumpe el primer lanzamiento (el lanzamiento interrumpido no infligió daño, pero aun así hizo aparecer tres esferas) ** Si el objetivo de Syndra muere a mitad del lanzamiento, las restantes continuarán golpeando su cadáver. ** Si el objetivo de Syndra se vuelve imposible de atacar durante Poder Desatado, las que estaban en medio del vuelo ahora caen en el sitio en lugar de desaparecer por completo. ; * ** Is no longer able to Devour or without first stacking his passive when enemy champions are nearby. ; * ** Daño base reducido de a . ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** Corregido un error en el que no consumía correctamente lo escudos de hechizo de los campeones a su paso, pero los desplazaban de todas formas. ; * ** Rebotes máximos aumentados de 4 a 8. ** Ahora hay un pequeño retraso entre rebotes. ** Ahora es mejor en su búsqueda de objetivos adicionales antes de terminar la cadena. ; * ** El robo de vida no se aplica cuando se lo golpea. ; * ** Corregido un error que a veces ocasionaba que reviviera instantáneamente (y que reviviera potencialmente una segunda vez si lo mataban de nuevo antes de que sus masas se volvieran a unir). * ** Corregido un error en el que al usar hacía que la posición de Zac cambiara y se moviera el indicador de rango, pero el daño y el derribo se seguían aplicando en la ubicación original. Categoría:Notas de versiones Categoría:Notas del Parche Categoría:Notas de la versión Categoría:Parche